


Paradox Foxx

by GraveFoxx7599



Category: Furry (Fandom), Grave Foxx - Fandom
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, Furry, Gen, Paradox, Paradox Foxx, Science Fiction, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23077210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraveFoxx7599/pseuds/GraveFoxx7599
Summary: Grave Foxx is a character of mine that was first created back in 2009, and 2010. When I was about six or seven years of age, I made a PlayStation Network account named, "graveriper4" and I mainly played Little Big Planet on PlayStation 3. (Little Big Planet 2 is my absolute favorite.) A DLC I used constantly was the Tails costume on Little Big Planet and I was always called by, "Grave." Over many years, 2012-2020 I actually put time and effort building my character. I love her. Now, she's me. In 2016, October, is when I officially considered myself a Furry. Interesting fandom, but what can I say. I'm stuck with it. So, Grave Foxx is my "Fursona," which basically means, that she represents who I am in a way. She's a huge part of my life and I would be destroyed if she was taken from me, as she is who I may be or wish to be.Grave Foxx's life story is fictional. Most events in her life are not to be real. Don't take all of the events to heart. This is for entertainment purposes only.Thank You.
Kudos: 11





	1. The Beginning; Birth of "The Unfortunate One"

**Author's Note:**

> Grave Foxx is a character of mine that was first created back in 2009, and 2010. When I was about six or seven years of age, I made a PlayStation Network account named, "graveriper4" and I mainly played Little Big Planet on PlayStation 3. (Little Big Planet 2 is my absolute favorite.) A DLC I used constantly was the Tails costume on Little Big Planet and I was always called by, "Grave." Over many years, 2012-2020 I actually put time and effort building my character. I love her. Now, she's me. In 2016, October, is when I officially considered myself a Furry. Interesting fandom, but what can I say. I'm stuck with it. So, Grave Foxx is my "Fursona," which basically means, that she represents who I am in a way. She's a huge part of my life and I would be destroyed if she was taken from me, as she is who I may be or wish to be.
> 
> Grave Foxx's life story is fictional. Most events in her life are not to be real. Don't take all of the events to heart. This is for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> Thank You.

_A young cub is born within a cabin, in the dense woods of Red Wood, Russia. The woods of ancestry, they were called. The ancient trees were used to protect those who were lost, and guide those who were missed. There were a family in these great woods. The family had Sonia; the old vixen Mother. The unnamed, hard working Father. Sasha; the oldest and prettiest Sister. Natasha; the second oldest and intelligent Sister. Then there was Grave, the adorable, innocent newborn in the family..._

_Grave is five years of age and he is helping his sweet mother set up the dinning room table. His older sisters are upstairs in their rooms, getting ready for the special dinner. Sonia was in the kitchen, prepping the big supper, boiling noodle shells and warming a pot of seasoned tomato sauce that filled the air with a sweet scent. Sonia called Grave over for a quick taste of his favorite meal, Goulash, and a smile grew on his tiny face. It's the night when Grave finally gets to meet his father, the man that built the very shelter around him, and made his life possible. A few moments later, a knock was heard from the front door of the old wooden cabin. The old mother was startled at first, but became excited to think that her loving husband may be waiting on the other side of the wooden door, crafted with the family's memories into it. Sonia tells Grave to take a seat at the dinning table–which had a large white table cloth that covered the long rectangular table. As Grave was making his way to the table, Sonia had skipped to and opened the creaky door to let the love of her life inside._

_A wolf in a pressed black suit, double windsor knotted grey tie, and dark sunglasses stood at the shady porch. Sonia's body blocks the door as she stood out to speak to the suited wolf. Grave can somewhat hear the conversation, unaware of the new creature at the front door. What he heard was, "Your husband MAY have been killed on his business trip and will not be able to return for dinner, madam. We're here for the kid, the deal was placed on his contract and you wouldn't want to go against the contract, hm? No arguments and there won't be any trouble, Sonia. It is time." Sonia immediately pleaded, her words stumbled upon each other, "P-Please, give us more time! He's just a young boy, not strong enough to be alone! H-He was meant to see his daddy tonight b-but, he just.. No..." and with all of a sudden, a window in the kitchen was shattered. Sonia turned her head to look at the source of the glass breaking, but the wolf at the front door forces her through the door, knocking the poor, fragile mother on to the wooden floorboards. Grave was petrified to see his mother fall and realised that he may be in danger, instinctively going under the table, only hearing the ruckus around the house as two more wolves entered from the back of the cabin and made their way into the kitchen to start ransacking. One wolf was young, and the other was carrying tools. After the two wolves ripped cabinet doors off their hinges, they marched upstairs, and gave the sisters a spook in the hallway. Sasha and Natasha ran to their room, barricaded their door and came to the realisation of an immediate problem at this moment in time–there were no where to run, or escape from their room. The two wolves took this to their advantage by bolting the handle with some kind of tool; it nailed the door into it's frame and the wolves took whatever they could find to block the door as well. The wolf down stairs–the neatly suited one–is searching the cabin. Shattering china plates, pulling out drawers from the kitchen, and flipped the dinning table then... He found what he was looking for._

_The business formal wolf found Grave under the table, and grabbed him by the arm tightly. Grave screamed aloud and tried to break free, hitting and beating the hand of the suited wolf. The furry creature starts to drag the weak fox out the door as the injured and weeping mother cries out and reaches out towards the two other wolves that came down stairs to "handle" the broken mother. Grave then bites the hand of the wolf that is dragging him by the arm. The wolf yelped and threw Grave out from the porch, into the dry, earthy, and heavily rooted ground in front of the wooden cabin that watches over Grave's tiny body. The fancy wolf looked at his bleeding hand, then looked down upon the terrified fox. Tears merely forming in Grave's red wine colored eyes, the black suited predator growled and stepped over to him, punching the innocent fox in the face, chipping his right fang and giving him a bloody nose. Grave tried to hold and cover his snout, but the two other wolves from inside the cabin walk out after bolting the cabin's front door shut and approach Grave. It's upsetting that this young canine creature has absolutely no idea what's going on, or who these wolves are, or what is happening to his only and loving family._

_The two not so threatening wolves chuckled to themselves before picking Grave up and forcing him to his knees, facing the cabin that his own father built from the very trees around them... Once Grave was positioned, the main wolf of the pack–wearing the sunglasses–walks up to the front door, pulls out a lighter, places a cigar into his mouth and lit it before taking a few puffs, then used the lighter to ignite the wooden front door into a blaze. The wolf then stepped to where Grave was, forcing him to watch the house flare into a large, orange and red. Grave realized that his family is still inside and he struggled, yelling out to the cabin as he watched everything in front of him get engulfed by these roaring flames and burn the wooden structure. The faint screams of his sisters can be heard faintly, but shortly after, there was nothing. The cabin eventually collapses and Grave was finally able to look away, tears rolled down his face and on to the rough soil._

_Once the cabin was finally into ashes with burnt piles of wood and embers floating about, the wolves lifted the distressed fox and shoved him into a 1920 Rolls Royce Phantom Limousine. Once all of the three wolves stepped into the vehicle, they start the engine and roll down a narrow yet winding path. They're driving out of these disturbed, sacred woods, and head towards a big developing city. As they entered the city limits–passing a "welcome to Red River city" sign–the three charcoal covered wolves talk amongst each other, saying things about the scarred kid in the back seat. They started trading things within the moving automobile. The young teen-like wolf takes some gold and puts it within an hand-held press and made a golden dog tag with print on it. The leader is focusing on the road, and the other two wolves dig around the area under their seats, and pull out a black, spikey leather collar and clipped the golden dog tag on it. Once that was finished, the car ride gone silent and the wolves looked at each other for just a second before the youngest wolf slipped the spikey, cold leather collar over Grave's fluffy fox head and around his thin neck. Each of the wolves sigh in some type of remorse or deep regret, before actually hitting city. The leader of this group, started to speak to Grave, his voice was deep and scratchy. "Hey, kid. Tonight must be rough, we understand what we've done to change your entire life. You are honored to us, as a group. We were doing our job, ordered by the boss." The youngest tries to stop the leader from talking. Grave can taste the cigar that the wolf smoked as he continued, "Yet, in our... business... A contract was signed, and the deal with the boss was made." The leader slows the car down as very few cars pass by them. "But we cannot keep you. We may check on you, but not keep you."_ _He says while Grave is trying to collect himself in the back seat. "What we did, was wrong. We cannot say that we are sorry, as we have only done our job and you are a premium slave to us now. We have eyes everywhere, kid." The leader looked into the rear view mirror to see Grave's face. "We may be monsters, but we agreed to keep you alive. You're no price, you're a young warrior. Enslaved by the people because... People need work done, chores finished, and pleasure given. If you misbehave once in your life, by being disrespectful to your masters, you might just be executed." Grave didn't understand what the scary wolf was talking about. He's just a young boy. He barely understands anything right now, and the stress from a tragedy wasn't making anything clearer._

_It is about eleven o'clock at night now. The car stops in front of an dark, cold, damp alleyway, and Grave was thrown out on to the sidewalk. The young wolf's window rolls down and he claims, "You are a pet to everyone who decides to pick you off the streets. You'll listen to them, and OBEY at any cost. They can and will do anything to you. Buy you, sell you, and probably beat you. Be kind to any master that picks you up. They may shelter you, feed you, bathe you, understand?" Grave slowly stood up, brushed himself off on the quiet sidewalks of the big, dark city. He hesitantly nodded, and the wolves drove away, down the misty, foggy road. That's the terrible night where Grave was left all alone, in a dank, smelly alley, within a large eriee city, with twisted people._


	2. Science. Makes. Powers.

_August thirty-first, nineteen thirty-nine. Grave is the age of sixteen and he's been roaming around the city for about eleven years now. Being picked up by complete strangers who recognize the tag on Grave's collar. It's been rough on Grave for these past years, and only rougher years are bound to follow. When the wolf from his past said, "They can and will do anything to you," they were surely right. Grave did not like it, but understood that it was his life. He felt nothing, and when people came up to him, he just let them take him. He wasn't happy of course, but was just how life was. It's what kept him alive this long._

_The following night, he returns to the alleyway, getting dropped off by a red dragon in a brown Volga. The same alleyway from when the wolves in black suits took Grave and dropped him off when he was very young. He climbed the emergency ladder up to the rooftop. On the rooftop, was in his makeshift home. Chain link fence was along the rim of the rooftop. Cardboard boxes were stacked along the fence, giving it support to protect the center from harsh weather, this was the walls and insulation. Along the top, a huge tarp covered overhead, from corner to corner. Thus creating the roof or ceiling of the makeshift home. The floor was covered by a large old rug. It was black with white stains in it, and smelled pretty foul but no one complained. There was a old, dank and used dark green couch, and it was facing a brown framed television, which displayed a black and white erotic-romance comedy. The volume on the TV was stuck at five percent, and very quiet. The power was coming from a silent jimmy-rigged generator, crafted by Grave's very paws. It worked like a charm for pieces or rubbish. There was also a handcrafted wind turbine, and solar panel. Those were alternative powers, just in case Grave doesn't have anymore organic compounds to dispose of. There was also two porta potties. One was like a big box, like a room. It was meant for the disabled, but Grave took it from a scrap yard and cleaned it out. He turned it into a shower room. There was a huge rain collector, with a motor, filter, and a couple of pumps, and PVC pipes. The other potty was just normal sized and also cleaned out. That's the bathroom area, of course. There was also two individual bridges, leading to two different roof tops. One was like a make shift house, but instead of it being a house, it was like a shack, full of more boxes. There was cardboard and tough boxes for storage. There was donated items, clothing, and food. The other rooftop, other than the storage or living area, was an outstanding greenhouse. However, it was a greenhouse shared between Grave, and another fellow, that happen to live in the apartment where the greenhouse took place._

_Grave went to take a shower, to get rid of the stench of reeking musk. As he takes his refreshing shower, he hears movement on the rooftop with him. He finished his shower and wrapped himself in a pink towel, his fluffy orange hair covers his left eye as he slowly peers from the shower door. The fox pranced to the storage area to pick out some clothes to relax in. He dries off and puts on an black T-shirt and jeans. He then went to sit on the couch, tired from a long day of work, and he looks behind him to look at the garden. The fellow that helps out with the garden was currently tending to the vegetables in the greenhouse. The guy was a wolf, named Nicolai. Nicolai was the only friend Grave had, and Nic protected him. Plus, he bought Grave a couple times, just to give him a break from strangers, Grave didn't know how Nicolai bought him for days at a time, but he was glad to have a vacation away from the various people who pick him up. Grave looked over to Nic and asked, "How's the potatoes today?" Nicolai walked all the way to the storage area to grab two beers from a cooler. His voice was low, accent was strong with him when he replied, "They are fine, will get us through fall. Maybe even winter. Just be careful, yes?" he says, coming to sit on the couch with Grave before handing him a beer. "I see. I'll be careful. Last time, I had food poisoning and it wasn't good on business. Owner beat me 'till tomorrow. Not fun, comrade." Grave stated, before popping off the cap and taking a sip. Silence passed by after a couple of moments, the both of them relaxed together on the couch. "It's late," Nicolai started, "When do you think that you'll be released from mafia's grasp?" A second passed before Grave looked at Nic. The grey furred wolf just sat there, embarrassed from what he had asked. "Maybe when the military buys me, Nic. Then the mafia might just let me go..." "But... Grave, do you think you'll make it through war?" Nicolai spoke with a bit of dread in his voice, "What if we go in together, and one of us don't make it out? What if we don't make it out of training? What if-" Grave stopped Nicolai's rambling and tried to reassure him, "You'll have me, and I'll have you, thick in thin, beginning to end, for mother Russia, what'd you say?" Nicolai looked into Grave's eyes, which were a nice dark shade of red, and smiled, holding his beer up. Grave smiled then clinked their beers together before drinking together. A very important night for the both of them._

_September first, Grave wakes up beside Nicolai. He took this minute to go shower, clean up, eat, then go back to roaming the streets. It was strange at first, for not being a very busy day today. However, Grave ended up bumping into someone that could change his entire life once again. It was a fox, tall, wore dark clothing, and smelted like herbs. His bright red eyes glared down upon Grave's. Grave couldn't react as it was sudden, whenever this fox took Grave's hand and shook it. He seemed strong... It felt like he was going to rip Grave's arm off. "Oh my god, it's actually me! You're me! Look how small I am! Haha!" The stranger claimed. Grave was confused and asked, "What do you mean, I'm you?" The strange fox smiled and showed pictures from a polaroid and showed Grave, "This, this is us! With Nicolai in the future, after world war!" Grave's heart sank, never seeing such cool device before, and seeing the photo. It put him in shock almost. The stranger was excited and his rough looking tail wagged behind him. The young fox gazed upon his older self... he still looks poor and... a broken man. It's a shame honestly. Grave frowned as he looked down. He thought to himself for a while, taking all this information in. The tall fox lights a cigar and passed it to Grave, "Try it kid, you love these in the future. It grows to you." Grave looked at it and took it into his own paws. It was branded, "Foxx Inc." on the side on it in pink and purple. "Go on, take a puff. It's from our company..." The tall fox tried reassuring Grave. The next second, Grave put the cigar to his lips and took a big hit. The tall fox rubbed his neck a bit, and watch Grave blow out mystical purple smoke that crawled out of his mouth like a ghost coming from and dark abyss. Grave closed his eyes and smiled, taking another hit, and blowing it out of his nose. He felt, healed or patched up. Unbroken. Honestly, he feels a lot calmer and better about how life is right now. "This thing is awesome." Grave exclaimed. "I know right! Say, I came to the past with my only technology from Foxx Inc. to change our lives. Wanna know how?" The tall fox says, pulling Grave close. "How can you possibly do that?" Grave asked, raising a brow. "Powers. Magic. Maybe even lighting bolts from your finger tips!" "That... Sounds unreal." "Nothing is unreal with Foxx Inc. and Grave by your side. C'mon, we have to find the old library so I can experiment on you in my lab!" The smoke smelling fox says, dragging Grave along the sidewalk._

_This is crazy, Grave thought. How is this guy even me? I have a company, and smoke these amazing cigars? How could this happen to me? How did my life supposedly get this good? Next thing Grave knows, the "Future Grave" is standing in front of this abandoned library with a wide smile on his face. The place where Grave would steal old books and learn how to cook, read, write, and build. However, Future Grave dragged the young Grave to the back, where a crawl space was, to enter the library. Grave doesn't remember this as he crawled in, only to find out that the library was turned into some sort of big research lab. "H-Hey don't be touching anything! I need it to last for the time that I'm here. I don't know how long I have." Future Grave warned before crawling in. "And, if you don't mind, can you please strip down and get onto that table over there, where all the lights are pointing at." He says, pointing at a nicely polished wooden desk. Grave doesn't like where this is leading, but obeys as it's apart of his life and ask no questions. Grave stripped down to his socks and underwear, right before laying on the cold, wooden desk. As Grave gets comfortable, he looked over at the Future Grave. He was currently putting on a white lab coat, rubber gloves, goggles, and was reading from an light brown and worn down notebook. It was paralyzing to watch, Grave froze in fear as he really didn't like where this was going. The Future Grave looked over a chalk board and started writing on it, talking in a different language that wasn't Russian. It was strange especially to Grave because, he doesn't know any other languages, yet. Once the Future Grave was done doing whatever he was trying to do, he came over to Grave and sat on a rolling chair. "Ever been to a doctors office?" Future Grave ask to himself. Grave shook his head, no. "Dentist?" Grave shook, no. "Well... First time for everything, even for me." Future Grave teased before strapping his past self onto the desk. "Hey, wait! Why are you doing this?" Grave asked, a bit freaked out as his anxiety kicks in. "Just to keep you safe and still. Now, just relax alright? Give me a second." Grave had no choice but to just lay there in silence as he watched his future self get up to get medical supplies. It was at the very moment where, Future Grave sat right back down and says, "Good night." right before injecting a needle into the neck. Almost immediately, Grave absolutely passed out._

_It was weird... Grave was having a dream about soaring through the clouds, on a plane. He saw a pretty fox that was piloting the plane. She had brown sugar fur, black hair, bright pink eyes, and wore a special military uniform. He was wearing one too and couldn't figure out what country he was fighting with or for, but he was firing at other planes. Grave felt... Happy. Well, in his dream of course but, he couldn't figure out why or how._

_Moments later, Grave wakes up, choking and coughing. He almost drowned after waking up in some kind of clear tub of water. He looked around for some time and realize, it's been longer than a couple hours. It's possibly been days, or weeks. Grave crawled out of the tub, removing sensors and cords from himself. The library was an actual laboratory. Just servers, computers, bright colours and lights. It was astonishing. It couldn't have been too long, right? Grave was weak from the slumber but got up to take a gander of this technology. Where was Future Grave? Grave took this moment to put random set of clothes on and find a way out. After that, Grave made it back to the streets and started heading back to his rooftop in a rush. He grew anxious, wondering how long it's been, hopefully just a couple of days. He's worried about Nicolai too, what if the mafia got mad at him and decided to take him out. Other than that, Grave made it to the alleyway and climb to the rooftop and saw the Future Grave, sitting on the couch with Nicolai. This was upsetting and Nicolai looked at the two, realizing that there's two Graves. Doesn't help that, Future Grave got him drunk. "Whoa, there's two of you. Like for real, I know I'm not seeing double... Again." Nic pointed out. Future Grave smiled and slowly clapped. "You're here! It's been like two weeks. Now you should have powers, yes?" Grave was still in shock seeing that he was tested and used, while his friend is in no shape to make a choice to figure out what's going on. "Here, let me give you a hand." The Future Grave says, right before sending a pulse wave of electricity with his hand that threw Grave off the rooftop, slamming into the other building before, falling and hitting the emergency ladder, and bouncing off the dumpster to fall on to the disgusting, and grimy ground. Grave groaned in pain and just found out that his left arm is mangled, nose is bleeding, and everything is so sore._

_It is at that moment where, "yeah, the future guy is always the bad guy..." Grave thought after remembering a comic book he read as a kid._


	3. Fuck Science!

_Grave Foxx couldn't get up from the ground, his nerves are shocking him. Memories are pouring through, new and old. Visions. Unfamiliar, and painful. He can see many different figures, very strange seeing these random creatures, sights of various weapons, hearing many noises, screams, the thought of hopelessness, the thought of losing people he loves. His worst fear, fire, roaring and turning, then... Grave goes numb. He feels fine after a minute._ _The Future Grave jumped down from the roof top to taunt the younger version, "Awe, look at you. What are you going to do? Nothing! You have no idea who or what you are! I'll seek my revenge on those who hurt me. I'll raise fucking havoc on this plain!" The older fox says as he kicks the younger fox's gut._ _After groaning and trying to ball up to cover vital organs, Grave grabbed the older one's leg and took a big bite. He clamped on and didn't let go. The older Grave tried to shake him off, it was difficult, kicking and fussing, but with the power of electricity, it was easy. He took his paw and shocked young Grave on his nose and made him let go, yelping and whining in pain. Once_ _younger Grave finally stopped fighting back, the older one picked him up by the collar and spoke right into his face with his deep, groggy, cigar smoking tone, "You're weak! You cannot stop me! So much adrenaline. So much power coursing through my veins. You wish you had this feeling, huh?" The young Grave was unable to speak, and was too physically exhausted to struggle... Then, Future Grave threw Past Grave to the back of the alley behind the dumpsters. Once the older Grave knew he had won this particular fight, he fixed his old, rugged clothing and walked away from the alleyway._

 _Nicolai was partially sober when he came to his senses and noticed that something was clearly wrong. He got up in a hurry (still being slow due to the influence of alcohol), to look for Grave in the alley, running down the emergency staircase, almost tumbling along side the apartment. When he makes it to the bottom, he calls out,_ _"Grave! Grave are you here?" After hearing some banging on the dumpsters, Nicolai went to retrieve Grave from his dark, dirty, and smelly doom, and realized that Grave is in perfect health. "You okay, Fox?" Nicolai asked as he checks every part of his body for bruises and scars. "I'm... Fine. Just a little shaken." Grave muttered. "How there is nothing wrong? It sounded like he was beating your ass." "The problem was, he did beat my ass..." Grave said in a frustrated tone, but he gets up to hug Nicolai tight. "Two weeks, this guy was on our rooftop and I was out cold..." "It's really been that long? God, I was partying with him..." Nicolai shook his head and buried his face into his paws._ _Grave felt bad that he wasn't there for the man whose taken care of him, but it's odd because Nic seems to smell, look, feel, and sound different from the last time Grave saw him. "I may have done this upon myself, but hey, we got to figure how powerful he made me, to make him just as powerful. Like... Comic book stuff. It's hard to explain..." He says, to cheer the wolf up. Nicolai looks up, upset, "How do we figure out that?" "Well... There's a laboratory in the abandoned library. We could probably look around for notes." Grave explained to reassure the wolf for a positive idea to keep their heads up. Nicolai nodded slowly, still frustrated with the situation he's in, unable to process everything, but would like to help Grave out. He smiled warmly and pat the young fox's shoulder, complimenting him, "you are little genius." "I'm not little!" Grave pouted, and Nic teased him for it before Grave rolled his eyes and lead Nicolai to the abandoned library._

_Walking through the city, everything seems changed. Some buildings were remodeled, more vehicles were in use, more people on the sidewalk going many places. Nicolai had to hold Grave by the collar so no one can claim him whilst there's an issue they're going to try and solve at the Library. Two weeks? Has it really been two weeks? Everything feels so different and new to Grave as not even he knows what's going on. Nicolai turned his head to Grave to ask, "How are you so.. young? You look like you went back in time a couple years." Grave's eyes widen, wasn't expecting that question. "I'm.. sixteen, comrade. I haven't aged the last time we saw each other... Two weeks ago." "Really..? It feels like forever when I was with the other Grave... that's totally not you. It's only 1939. September 20th." "But... I last saw you September 1st. The calendar with the stars on it in the storage rooftop." Grave says, confused and, Nicolai just as confused as him. "Our calendar has beauty models..." Nic says as Grave looks at him, shocked. Stopping on the sidewalk, Grave stomped and exclaimed, "That's impossible, comrade! I have remarkable memory!" "I know you do, I lived with you... but this is way too strange for anyone to remember such different details... Something is clearly wrong and we need to get the bottom of this. You need to take me to this, so called, laboratory." Nicolai says in what sounds to be worried alongside with his confusion. As soon as they made it to the abandoned library, they slipped in through the crawl space in the alley._

_Once entered, Nicolai couldn't believe what he saw. So much technology. Servers beeping and buzzing, lights flashing, tubes of liquids, notes scattered everywhere... Then, there was the old notebook Grave remembers seeing, his older self reading before the experiment started. Grave pointed at the notebook, and says, "There!" Nicolai slowly approached the neat wooden desk, with the notebook resting upon it's shiny, glossy tabletop. When Nicolai picks up the notebook, Grave approaches him from behind and tripped over a wire. Nicolai turned around quickly and Grave hit the metallic ground, and the lights from all around flash red. A siren started to blare, and lights gradually flash on and off. It's difficult to see, there's no windows and a sound of an air compressed piston was released, sealing all exits. "What'd you do, fox!" Nicolai yells over the sirens. "I fell! Just keep the book!" Grave says, trying to get up and find his footing. A mechanical sound is made, something was opened out of their field of vision, something then lowered, and then clicked and loaded. "What is that..?" Nicolai asked, slowly to Grave, before he notice something Grave didn't. A laser was pointing at his forehead. Nicolai dashed towards Grave and knocked him down, as a sound of machine gun fired rapidly. Nicolai's body shielded Grave's small body behind a server as the fully automatic machine gun try unload all of it's heavy rounds into the server, damaging it and setting it on fire. Grave freaks out, feeling Nicolai's blood seep into Grave's clothes, Nicolai's weight holding the little fox down. Grave yells and fusses as he pushed Nicolai's heavy body off of him. "N-Nicolai! Speak to me!" Grave yells, shaking him before holding his lifeless body close to his chest. Leaning against the server. Tears forming and pouring down his fluffy cheeks. "Nicolai! NICOLAI!" The traumatized fox screamed out into the loud environment. He looks around for something to do as he feels the fire behind him get hotter and larger, spreading from one server to the next. Grave picked up the notebook from Nicolai's cold grasp and gently lay him down, still crying as he shuts Nic's big eyes, for him to rest at peace. Grave takes Nicolai's wallet too, for the future, and to keep his ID for memory. As Grave loudly sobs, the gun stopped firing, trying to reload itself, Grave then stands up to see where the automatic-defense system is place. It's in the southeast corner of the ceiling of the laboratory. Grave yells aloud, trying to be louder than the whaling sirens as he threw his hand out, pointing it towards the gun, shooting a blue lighting bolt and completely frying the machine. He then waved his hands around, screaming to release of his built anger, shocking the horns, shocking the power supply at the northern section of the building, destroying big test tubes, setting more equipment on fire. Then... Grave falls to his knees. The fire continues to burn around the lab. The old wolf's corpse is unable to be seen, the power is out thus opening the exits, and it's quiet. Grave is coughing as he looks at the destruction around him, realizing that there is one person responsible for this. The Future Grave. Where could he be? With the notebook gripped into his paws, Grave weakly crawled out of the burning building._

_As Grave crawls out, he gets kicked into his gut which launched him from out of the alley and into the street, where Grave smashed into a car and hit the hard asphalt. It was Future Grave. Grave looked to see him walking towards him. a car was going to hit him, but he turned to it and hit it's hood with both of his electrified fists. As Grave watches this, he gets up, having time to walk some distance before the Future Grave noticed. "You can't hide from me Grave! I am you! I want that book back!" he says, flipping the car over and falling behind the young fox. Grave speeds up into a sprint and the future self tries to catch up, and when he did, the future Grave grabbed the young Grave by his shirt. Pulling him back, Future Grave held Past Grave in front of him. "Where's the book?" He asked, "In your face!" Grave yelled before kicking the future version the snout, making him get dropped onto the ground and letting him run into a corporate building. Running past citizens in the lobby, Grave looks back to see that the future version is entering, knocking people over. Lighting bolts of red, zoom across the room, taking out lights and shocking innocent bystanders. With citizens running around panicking, it was harder to get away. Grave turned around to send bolts back to his evil version. Lights flickering, people screaming, pillars getting damaged. "RUN FROM ME!" The Future Fox yells, trying to intimidate the younger and more agile self. The future self makes it toward the center of the room and throw his hands up, as Grave watches this, he sees bolts of electricity shock the Future Grave, he's absorbing the power from the building. Grave frantically looks around, freaking out, finding an stairway and decided to run up the stairs, as his future self launches more lightning bolts his way. Making his way to the rooftop of the corporate building, he hears a rumbling and the building shook aggressively as he keeps heading up. He can hear the powered fox from downstairs gradually making his way up. As Grave makes his way to the roof, heavy wind is blowing, the building shook again, and he can hear a power box to his left. as he searches the roof for another way down, there he was, the evil bastard that done all of this... He was blocking the doorway to the indoor stairwell and slowly clapped. "Dead end, fox. This is where I get what's mine..." "I won't let you have it." Grave says, trying not to break down as he feels like this might be his final day. A storm is being blown in from the high winds and the build is starting to feel a little... lower on one side. Rain fell at a fast pace, making the situation really dramatic, something Grave would've imagined in a graphic novel he read when he was younger. Grave went to shoot another lighting bolt, and his future self caught it like a ball his paws. Grave looked at the power box next to the future fox and sent a bolt that way, the future bastard turn his head and with a "boom" he flew to one end of the roof. Grave than started yelling and charged over to the older fox, swinging a fist his way, keeping the future Grave from getting up. Future Grave threw his hands out to send a pulse wave to launch Grave back, both yelling and trying to keep one another from stronger than one another. Lighting bolts from the sky shot down to strike the building, thus causing the building to lean over, making both of the brawling foxes tumble over and fall to the edge of the rooftop. Grave gets up and he watches his future self get up slowly as well, and this was a good moment to finish him off. Grave stood his ground, charging up, collecting energy from the storm, absorbing as much electricity as he can, and transfers that electrical energy into a sphere and by time the future fox turned his head to see what Grave was doing, it was too late. The large sphere was sent to the future fox and launched him over the ledge of the hanging building. Grave pants heavily as he slowly approached the edge. He looks down to see the older fox looking up to him, trying to hang onto a flag pole that was about to give way. "You stubborn kid! You c-could've been powerful!" The old fox says, progressively getting weaker. "I'll never grow up to be like you..." Grave says, raising his hand like a finger gun, and sent a bolt through the metal rod. The old fox's eye widened and he let go. Dropping from the top of the building, and hitting the ground way too hard for his regeneration to save him, and then his body started to slowly fade away at the same time as his blood gets washed away from the flooding rain..._

_Grave has a new sight on life, but something tells him that the older fox and himself, were not really related..._


	4. Fuck The World Too!; Impossible To Love In War

** _(This chapter is currently in Production.)_**

_It was the dead of night within the city. Breaking the silence, loud thumping and bumping music can be heard from the city's sexiest nightclub. The club was mainly dark inside, (mostly promoting the usage of black lights, along with strobe lights). The only place that was well lit within the dark structure was the stage. This stage had glittery curtains that separated a walkway to a pole, and a stairway behind the curtain. Around the stage, were tables surrounding it's glory. Wolves, Dragons, and other carnivores filled the up-beat club, watching exotic dancers, drinking along the bar near the entrance._

_A male fox can be spotted in femmine attire, strutting towards the pole. Wolves howled on sight as it was Grave. His popularity was well known as he's one the best selling slaves in Red River, Russia. Grave grabs the pole, and kicked up, using the momentum to spin around the pole and whilst upside down, uses his legs to lock himself to the pole and motion his hands to attract the attention of the various patrons sitting around the stage. The expression on Grave's face was emotionless, and he doesn't seem to be bothered by the work he's told to do. Something was interesting, however, he locked sight on someone. The fox from his dreams... The mysterious pilot. She was at the bar, talking to the Gator bar tender, ordering a beverage. It was at that moment where, Grave had to continue watching the strange figure, but continue to dance at the same time until the music changes and it wouldn't be his turn anymore. Currently, the song "Circus" by Britney Spears was playing, and Grave moved slowly. Standing up, back against the pole, sliding down, one of his hands guiding him. He got to one knee, and watched the dream-girl walk from the bar, to a table with some soldiers. Grave then picked himself up, to grab the pole with to hands and hold him self up as he pretended to walk on air. "I never knew there were some soldiers in here," Grave thought, "I thought they weren't allowed." As Grave locked himself to the pole, he dropped, and the wolves in front gasped. To the audience's surprise, Grave did the splits and smiled at the wolves up front, collecting cash being thrown at him. The brown furred fox, sitting with the soldiers, watched Grave from a distance as the song started to change. Grave got up, and strutted behind the curtains. Some other slaves like, a cat, another fox, a few wolves, and a bunny congratulated Grave on his performance. "You did so well out there!" The feline complimented while she was getting ready to entertain, "You did amazing hun, don't let anyone tell you otherwise." The big female wolf says, much older than Grave, but made him feel welcomed. "Girls.. Girls.. something interesting happened." Grave ran to them, with a smile... "Let us hear it, sugar." The wolf snickered, wanting to hear the news. "I saw the girl.. from my dreams.. she's real, and here!" Hearing the news, the ladies squeaked with excitement, wanting to hear more. Grave stuttered, a little nervous, "Sh-She's sitting with soldiers though.. I don't know what to do." The girls looked at eachother as the Cat went to the stage, "Well..." The oldest wolf spoke, "Maybe go take her order, make her welcomed! She'll probably come here often and.. maybe be here for you, dear." The oldest wolf was named, Cherry. She was like a mom to Grave, but only during work hours, after that, she can't be found._

_Grave nodded, "you're right, thanks Cherry!" And like so, he jogged out from back stage and went to get a notepad to take some orders. "Nightcall" by Kavinsky played while Grave went to table to table, taking orders. This was his favourite song and it made him happy once he approached the table with the mysterious dream girl, giggling with the laughing masculine soldiers. Grave was nervous, sweating maybe when he tried to speak, "Hello, I'm Grave. How may I t-take your order?" He said, pulling out his notepad and pen. He caught their attention and the girl looked at him. Her pink coloured eyes were beautiful, sparkly even. Her voice was soft and she spoke over the loud music, "Hey Grave, what's your last name?" Grave's ears pinned back, confused, "What?" "Y'know, your last name." Grave didn't have a last name.. but says, "Well.. People call me Fox." "Fox with like.. one 'X' or two?" "U-Uhm... Two. Foxx with two X's." And just like that, that's how he got his last name. Grave tried to laugh it off as the soldiers mocked and laughed at Grave; however, the girl turned to one of the soldiers and slapped his bicep, telling them to be nice and turning back to Grave with a smile. "Okay Grave Foxx, I'll like a refill on my water, please." She says, biting her bottom lip gently. Grave didn't know what to think as he never had someone from his dreams talk to him in person. One of the three soldiers at the table, a doberman–interupting Grave's inner thoughts about the current situation he got himself into–decided to order too, "Get us burgers! Or a hot dog for little gay Ronnie Dossman! Hahaha!" He laughed as one of the other soldiers, a mule, tell him to shut up and punch his side. Grave took note and nodded before heading to the kitchen after taking the dream-girl's empty glass. Grave's heart was pounding, as he walked to the kitchen, he looked over the the cat dancing. She smiled and gave two thumbs up at him, and boosted his confidence. Now entering the kitchen–mostly consisted of reptiles or amphibians–subtle call-outs can be heard like, pans and pots clattering and tapping on top of stoves in the distance or knives neatly chopping down on veggies near by the entrance. Grave calls out, "Table 7; two burgers and one hotdog, please!" Passing the note to the executive chef. Everyone in the kitchen said, "Yes!" And continued with what they were doing. For a slutty strip club, it had a great kitchen and greater food that comes from it. Grave took the empty glass and poured vodka into the cup, as vodka in Russia was referred to as "water" however, Grave also got another cup and filled it with real water, just in case._


End file.
